


Rambling Drabbles.

by summersrage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Football, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/pseuds/summersrage
Summary: A series of short drabbles to get me back into the grove. First chapter contains summaries for each drabble.Chapter 4: At the Manor, I hear things when they think I’m not around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting back into writing and am using this as a dumping ground for my plot bunnies. Each story is a stand-alone unless otherwise noted, some will obviously be better than others. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Monday Night Football

His wife would never cease to surprise him.

Chapter 3: When It All Falls Down

She was something out of a fairy tale, everything he could have ever wanted, or so he thought. She made him believe in heaven, that he could fly, together they were on top of the world. 

‘Til the day it all came crashing down.

Chapter 4: The Warning

At the Manor, I hear things when they think I’m not around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His wife would never cease to surprise him.

“Come again?”

“Draco, love of my life, apple of my eye, I know we have dinner reservations but can we reschedule our dinner plans?”

“I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Can you hold off until after the game.”

Draco smirked, offering his wife a kiss on the forehead as he took a seat next to her. 

“Anything for you love, but you’re going to have to explain the rules.”

Draco Malfoy never thought he’d see the day when Hermione Granger canceled anything for a sporting event, especially Monday Night Football.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick plot bunny that popped into my mind while watching my Brownies take on the Jets during Monday Night Football.


	3. When It All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was something out of a fairy tale, everything he could have ever wanted, or so he thought. She made him believe in heaven, that he could fly, together they were on top of the world. 
> 
> ‘Til the day it all came crashing down.

She was something out of a fairy tale, everything he could have ever wanted, or so he thought. She made him believe in heaven, that he could fly, together they were on top of the world. 

‘Til the day it all came crashing down. 

He had the ring box stored in the back of his sock drawer, he’d come home from lunch to grab it. He planned on proposing that night. 

That’s how he found them, naked and intertwined in their shared bed. The girl of his dreams and his best friend. 

There was no anger, no blind rage, no yelling, at least from him there wasn’t. The room came to a stand still, all three parties staring at one another, each at a loss for words. 

She was the first to speak, “Draco.”

His name spurred him into action, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he went. 

Ignoring her pleas to him, he somehow managed to make it to his car, out of the driveway, and on his way to the one place he knew he was always welcome. 

Rain came pouring down as he stood on her stoop in his rain soaked clothing, as he waited for her to answer the door. It was late, perhaps she had a visitor? Was spending the night at a lover or friends? Had she gone out for a night on the town and was currently trying to sleep it off?

He turned to head back to his car when the door creaked open.

“Draco?” she asked, opening the door wider, allowing him entrance. 

He made it exactly 3 steps inside before he broke, collapsing into her arms as tears rained down from his face.

Hermione Granger was the only person, outside of his mother, that had ever seen him cry. She knew all his secrets, his hopes, his dreams, his fears. She was his best friend. When he left the apartment he shared with his now ex he hadn’t even thought about where he was going. She was his safe place, his best friend, his whole world. 

Carefully she lowered them to the floor as his knees began to buckle, his head buried in her chest. Between sobs she heard all she needed to know.

Gently encouraging him up, she took the brunt of his weight as she helped him into her bed. 

“Stay,” he reached for her as she made to leave.

“Always.”

Sliding in next to him, she took him into her arms.

The thought of tomorrow was daunting but this moment right here, it was perfect.


	4. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Manor, I hear things when they think I’m not around.

She looked beautiful that night and anyone who said otherwise was lying; yet all her could see was her face bloodied like the others were, hear the screams of the women he’d heard be tortured. So when she ran from the Great Hall and the dance he had no doubt she’d been looking forward to, he followed. 

It was his one and only chance.

His long legs caught up to her quickly and he was able to pull her into an unoccupied classroom without anyone witnessing. 

“I’m not in the mood, Malfoy,” She said brandishing her wand, “now let me go and we’ll both pretend this never happened.”

“They’re coming for you, Granger. Something is happening, something big.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I am, but that’s not the point. The tournament, there’s something planned, I don’t know what but you must be prepared.”

“What are you talking about?”

“At the Manor, I hear things when they think I’m not around. The World Cup was no accident. Something is coming, if you’re smart you’ll take your family and run. Run as far and as fast as you can, you’re the very first person they’ll target.”

“Why are you telling me all of this,” she asked as Draco slowly approached her.

“You’re the brightest witch of our age, Hermione” he said brushing a wayward curl behind her ear before leaning in close “if anyone can stop this madness, it’ll be you.”

She shivered as his breath whispered against her skin. 

Time stopped as he pulled back to look into her eyes, amber on steel, and for a moment she was sure he moved to lean in. 

The doorknob rattled, and like that the moment was over.

“Remember what I said, Granger,” he said, offering her a final look before dropping his wards and leaving her stunned.


End file.
